Praying Does Work
by WingsOfAFallenDetective
Summary: Dean is alone and horny in the bunker leading him to send a smutty, teasing prayer to Castiel. Destiel. One-shot. xox


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Robert Singer and Eric Kripke are the writers.**

…

Praying Does Work

Dean walks into his room, Sam having gotten lucky and with Cas being in heaven, he has the place to himself. He sheds his jacket laying it on the back of a chair then continues to strip off his clothes leaving a trail on the floor. He roots around his duffel bag and picks out an edition of Busty Asian Beauties. He begins stroking his cock flicking through the magazine but his boyfriend is soon on his mind. He decides to entertain himself by teasing Cas, praying to him.

_Cas? Cas I know you can hear me and I know you're busy. I wish you weren't. Do you want to know what I'm doing right now? My hands around my hard cock, I'd rather it be your angelic hand gripping me tight, stroking me, making me moan. Why don't you spread your wings so you can spread my legs?_

Dean moans huskily as he brushes over his nipples with one hand, the other steadily jerking himself off.

_I want your fingers on me, in me, anywhere as long as you're touching my skin. Cas don't make me come without you here._

Dean looks about for his angel and finds the place still vacant so tries a different method of luring Cas.

_Remember last night? God that was one of the best orgasms I've ever had. Sorry for the Dad reference. The feeling of you moving inside me, our mouths glued together and our bodies as close as can be while with every thrust you hit that sweet spot causing me to buck into your hand, moaning your name repeatedly. If you don't come here now I will continue with this 'prayer' and send memories of the event so it'll be like a porno streaming through your head._

Dean warns as he squirts some lube on his fingers and quickly inserts one into his tight willing hole. Meanwhile Cas continues with his task, asking his brethren on the whereabouts of Crowley but soon his body responds to Dean's inviting and torturous prayer. With the last few angels he visits he is thankful that the trench coat covers his semi. He is asked whether he is feeling well since his breathing is quick and his face flushed. He instantly makes his excuses and flies to Dean who now has two fingers buried inside himself. Dean hears the familiar sound of wings and looks up extracting his fingers grinning. He surveys the man who is clearly affected by his words and pride surges through him.

"For fuck sake Dean." Cas growls as he immediately rids himself of his clothes, lining up to his naked partner stealing a kiss from Dean's plump mouth and enters his ready hole. Dean moans obscenely into the kiss his tongue chasing Castiel's as his hole is stretched. Despite his desire, Cas leans up looking down at Dean not wanting to hurt him but he has no intention of being slow. Dean adjusts quickly, pleasure overcoming the pain and brings Cas' mouth back to his own.

Cas begins thrusting into him in with vigorous fluency filling him, dominating him. It's times like these Dean forgets the charade of being tough and unaffected by everything as he lets Cas see every emotion he is feeling. He openly moans and curses relishing in the intimacy between them as does Cas who is perceived as inexperienced yet is the best partner Dean has ever had. Cas enjoys the pleasure ruminating from the act, feeling so adored by this damaged human and he reciprocates the emotions instinctively. He moves so his hands are next to Dean's shoulders leaving their faces centimetres apart and it allows him to penetrate his body further. The new angle means Cas is hitting Dean's prostrate with every thrust. Dean looks up at Cas, his sandy green eyes looking into Cas' bright blue ones. He runs his hand over Cas' lightly muscled physique trailing his hand from the angels shoulder down his back, gripping him occasionally when a wave of pleasure ripples over him. Cas can feel that he will be done in a few more thrusts so moves back allowing him to reach Dean's cock and strokes it in time with his thrusts. Dean marvels at the feeling, his stomach tightening and sits up to kiss his boyfriend who picks up the pace nearing his completion.

Cas rests his forehead against Dean's and holds the man tight as he empties his seed inside his hole moaning his name loudly. Dean comes a few seconds after, hugging Cas back, being as intimate as a couple can. Dean rests back on the bed as Cas pulls out of him then lies next to him.

"We are definitely doing that again." Dean comments as his heart thumps in his chest.

"I agree although a more opportune time would be good." Cas states suddenly reappearing in clothes.

"You're going?" Dean asks, sadness creeping into his voice.

"I am going to question a few more angels."

"But it's 11:30pm."

"Angels do not sleep."

"Can't you do it tomorrow?" Dean continues almost pleading with Cas, the ever-working angel. Cas looks to Dean; even though his mission is priority it does not come before his hunter. Cas walks to Dean suddenly in his boxers, Dean looks down and see's he's in the same state. He lifts the quilt, letting the angel snuggle tight into his body so they both fit in the single bed, Cas' face tucked under his neck and his hands resting on his chest with one of Dean's arms wrapped around him.

"I love you." Dean whispers his voice soft and tired.

"I love you too." Cas replies pressing a kiss to his collarbone. Castiel's annoyance at Dean's prayer vanishes as he feels the taller man succumb to a peaceful slumber.

…

**A/N - Check out my other supernatural story, Admittance xox**


End file.
